


Day 1: Desperate in a Vehicle (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Laurence is far too stubborn, Laurence is one unlucky boy, Micolash tries to help, Omorashi, Pee, Peeing Into Things That Aren't a Toilet, Prompt Fill, Urination, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence and Micolash plan a day in Yharnam, but Micolash dawdles around and Laurence doesn't have any chance to relieve himself before they enter the carriage.
Relationships: Laurence (Bloodborne) & Micolash (Bloodborne)
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Day 1: Desperate in a Vehicle (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it is here! Last november I read along the Omovember prompts and I started to want to do them myself... but it was already too late. So I deciced to prepare fics for this year and typed them slowly over the span of three months, no joke! 
> 
> It is finally November and I can post them now. I would be very happy when you could leave me some comments, because I worked hard on them and I want to talk with other Omo fans, even better, when we share the fandom ^^
> 
> Now to the notes for the actual fic:
> 
> I had this scenario in mind for a while and it felt perfect for Day 1 of Ovomember, so take it. It has a few of my favourite tropes and Laurence must be the unluckiest kid ever in this one, but please, enjoy his torment.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“Come on, Micolash, when you don't hurry, we will miss the carriage to Yharnam.”, Laurence paced up and down in front of the bathroom door. They had announced shower time not too long ago and Micolash had decided to quickly freshen himself up, but took far too long for Laurence' taste. Even though they still had time, Laurence had wanted to leave five minutes ago already, mainly to use the bathroom at the station, because shower time had been announced before he did had a chance to relieve himself. 

Laurence stood outside the bathroom with his foot tapping impatiently as he waited for Micolash to come out, growing increasingly frustrated. Of course Micolash had to decide to take a shower right before they were leaving and not doing it somewhen in the three days where they didn't had to be anywhere. Just because he had neglected basic hygiene for so long. Laurence either leaned against the wall or paced up and down the bathroom doors, just waiting for him to be finished, he wanted to pee before they got into the carriage. He would have used the girl's bathroom but they also had shower time and that was the worst possible time for a boy to sneak into it, especially when he wasn't even desperate yet. 

The door finally opened to reveal Micolash, in fresh clothes and with still wet hair, and Laurence grabbed his friend by the wrist without saying a word and pulled him along. 

“Woah, Laurence, why the hurry?”, Micolash said, freeing his wrist and rubbing the spot were Laurence had grabbed him. 

“If you haven't noticed, we still have to walk through the whole woods to make it to the carriage station and you wasted like twenty minutes and I wanted to use the bathroom at the station and now I am not even sure if we will make it to the carriage in time!”, Laurence scowled. 

“Don't worry, we know this woods really well. It shouldn't be any trouble for us to make it in time. And for you to go pee quickly.”, Micolash reassured Laurence who just gave a frustrated noise as reply. 

“I hope for you that you are right, because when I have to get into this carriage without having peed first I will blame you for it.”, Laurence growled. 

Fortunately they made it to the carriage station a good five minutes before the carriage would leave. “You get our tickets, I go pee.”, Laurence said and stuffed some money in Micolash's hands who went to the counter while Laurence hurried to the bathroom door in the small building, only to notice that it was occupied. 

“Just my luck.”, he sighed, as he leaned against the wall, again, and waited for the person before him to finish. 

Laurence bad luck didn't run out and after a few minutes had passed and he stared at the clock nervously, Micolash came to him and asked: “Haven't you peed yet? The carriage will leave soon.” 

“It's occupied.”, Laurence sighed and decided to just try his luck and knocked the door. “Uh, excuse me, but are you needing much longer?” 

A kind of groan was heard behind the door and a strained voice answered: “I am sorry, kid, I think I will be here for a while longer...” 

“Ugh.”, Laurence groaned and then added. “Sorry for interrupting. Micolash, let's get into then carriage.” 

“Are you sure? Don't you want go pee into the woods quickly?”, Micolash asked. 

“There are too many people here and I would need to go too far in. I will hold it.”, Laurence said and then glared at Micolash. “No thanks to you.” 

Once the both of them had entered the carriage, with Laurence still being rather grumpy that he had to hold just because Micolash had decided to hold them up, Micolash asked: “You are fine with holding it? We could always ask the carriage to wait at a station so you can go pee quickly.” 

“I don't want to hold it up.”, Laurence said. “Besides, the ride is around an hour, uh, maybe a little more with stops. I am not desperate yet. I can easily hold it.” 

“If you say so.”, Micolash said and the carriage went off. 

The first few stops weren't too bad. Laurence was aware that he needed to pee but it wasn't like he couldn't hold it or anything. He mostly talked with Micolash about the day they had planned and sometimes they whispered about the other guests that entered the carriage, getting dirty glares when they barely contained their laughter. 

After the carriage had been on the road for what must have been around forty five minutes, Laurence' couldn't deny his need anymore and started to cross his legs. It felt like he suddenly had become hyper aware of the fullness of his bladder because every shift and bump into the ride send a ripple through him. And they still had a good way to go. Still, Laurence had been in more desperate situations like this already. He surely would be able to hold through the rest of the carriage ride. 

Three stops later Micolash started to complain at Laurence: “Could you stop squirming and shifting around so much? You must have kicked me for the third time now!” 

Laurence hadn't even been aware of how he nervously had started to jiggling his foot which must have hit Micolash quite a few times and murmured an apology, before he said: “Hey, wait a minute, you are the reason why I am in this state!” 

“It's not my fault that the bathroom at the station was occupied.”, Micolash said. “Do you really not want to ask the carriage driver if he could wait for you for a minute?”

Laurence shook his head. “No, I can hold it. Besides, these are all rural villages and I got used to the comfort of having an actual toilet instead of going into an outhouse.”, he said. “I want to use the bathroom at the Yharnam station, it is usually clean and well kept.”

“If you say so.”, Micolash said at Laurence' denial as the carriage continued its travels. “Just, um, say anything when it gets too bad.”

“Mhm.”, Laurence said, trying not to think about his bladder. Luckily, an elderly couple entered at the next station and got the two boys into a conversation when they noticed their Byrgenwerth student uniforms. Micolash did most of the talking, but Laurence enjoyed listening in and sometimes comment on a thing or two. The couple apparently was old enough to know about times when Byrgenewerth had still been brand new and Master Willem had been a young man. That was such a weird thought for Laurence, he only knew Master Willem as the old geezer. Though, as the conversation continued Laurence grew more and more quiet, because his bladder started to feel like a solid ten on the desperation scale. A look out of the window revealed that Yharnam wasn't far anymore though, good. It hurt having to hold his urine inside of him and he felt sweaty and shaky, so knowing that he would be ably to relieve himself in around ten to fifteen minutes gave his mind a bit of ease. 

Though this momentarily relief made his bladder think that he gave it allowance to empty and he cramped his muscles when he felt a spurt escape which dampened his underwear. He tried to steady his breathing. Ten more minutes, he just needed to hold for ten more minutes... Or fifteen but he didn't want to think about this.

“Hey, kid? The one with the red hair? Are you feeling alright? You look like you are going to be sick. Do you need the carriage to stop?” That was the voice of the elder men which had spoken with them earlier. Laurence looked up and quickly said: “No, I am fine. I am not going to be sick. Please don't make the carriage stop.” 

He couldn't have any other delay. He was so full, he barely managed to hold on anymore. As the men spoke again, concern in his voice, Laurence lowered his hands in his crotch to hold himself. 

“Are you sure? You look all sweaty and uncomfortable. You aren't going to be sick in the carriage, right?” 

Laurence shook his head, saying: “I am not travel sick.” 

Micolash chipped in by saying: “He just needs to pee, that's all.” 

“Micolash!”, Laurence shouted and nudged Micolash, annoyed at how blunt his friend was, to complete strangers nonetheless. Luckily the other people in the carriage hadn't listened in or decided to ignore it. 

“Oh, are you going to make it, dear?”, the elderly woman asked. “You look like you are on the verge on wetting yourself. Do you really don't want the carriage to stop?” 

“No, we are almost there. We get off at the Yharnam station.”, Laurence grunted lowly in pain as the carriage hit a bump and send a wave of desperation through him. “I can make it until there.” 

While Laurence felt that the last five minutes of the ride were the longest he ever had to endure in his life, Micolash and the elderly couple actually helped him out by reassuring himself that he could make it and by distracting him with some more questions about Byrgenwerth. Once the carriage stopped, Laurence nearly lost it, but managed to hold himself together last second. Once the door of the carriage had opened, he practically jumped out of it, running to the station building on shaky legs, heading for the restroom, vaguely being aware that the couple shouted: “You can make it!” after him. 

When he was almost there, hand reaching out to open the door and finally taken care of his need, he saw what felt like his worst nightmare. 

“Out of order? Oh, FUCK!”, he shouted at the sign. 

“Language, kid. Who even taught you this word?”, a voice sounded, making Laurence flinch and as he looked around, leaning against the restroom door with one hand still on the handle and the other between his crotch, he saw the station master standing there, using a swab to clean off brackish looking water off the floor. 

“It can't be used at all?”, Laurence asked and was hit with another wave of intense desperation as the station master shook his head. “It got totally clogged and is overflowing, you don't want to go in there and you certainly won't be able to use it.” 

“Fuck.”, Laurence said again. “And this has to happen when another thing is going to overflow soon, ugh...”, he grunted again, turning around as he felt Micolash lay a hand on his shoulder. 

“Come on, there must be a way. Where is the next public restroom?”, he asked. 

“Too far away, I won't make it there.”, Laurence answered truthfully. He felt like he would probably be able to maybe hold it for another minute or two before it came all out, with his consent or not. 

“Can't you go outside somewhere? Is there a place?”, Micolash asked further. While this was easy in Byrgenwerth, where they were surrounded by a forest, it was barely possible in Yharnam at broad daylight. 

“This area is too busy and I don't have money to pay the fines when I get caught.”, Laurence said, grinding his legs together. “And I really don't want to explain to Master Willem why he has to pay fines for public urination.” 

Laurence had to admit to himself that he was fighting a losing battle. “Ugh, I am sorry... there soon will be another mess for you to clean up...”, he said to the station master as his eyes fell on the bucket. As he intensely stared at it, the station master picked up on his thoughts and said: “Wait, kid, don't be rash...”

“Please?”, Laurence said, feeling like he was out of options. Seeing something that could contain the flood made his resolve stronger and weaker at the same time. 

“It's full of water and I can't pour it out here at the moment, I had to walk quite a bit before it would be ready.”, the station master explained. Laurence sighed in frustration and leaned his head against the door, awaiting the inevitable. He could feel that Micolash had laid a hand on his shoulder. “Better stand elsewhere when it happens.”, Laurence said to him. “It's going to happen soon.” Micolash still didn't leave Laurence' side, probably feeling sorry for having brought Laurence into this state in the first place. 

“Wait, kid.”, the station master suddenly said and Laurence' head perked up. “It is technically against the rules but I can't let you have an accident when there is something I could do to help you.” Laurence eyes started to glow at this as he gave the station master a hopeful but questioning look. “In my office, I keep a chamber pot because the toilet breaks quite often. I let you use it. If that is fine with you.” 

“Oh, THANK YOU!”, Laurence shouted out, throwing his arms in the air, but put both hands back at his crotch in an instant when his bladder wanted to release right then and there. “Oooh, I need to hurry...”, he groaned. 

“Come with me.”, the station master said and Laurence waddled after him. Once they had arrived at the office, the men rummaged around behind a curtain for a few seconds and when he came back he said: “It's behind the curtain. Just go and do your business.” 

“Thanks again.”, Laurence said as he hurried behind the curtain, his bladder screaming in joy as he saw the life saving container. “Quick quick quick...”, Laurence murmured to himself as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out, his bladder pretty much taking being out of his pants as permission to empty and so he quickly had to adjust his aim as a strong stream poured out of him, hitting the chamber pot with an echoing sound. 

The first few seconds all Laurence could do was panting as his body was overcome with the feeling of overwhelming relief. After the first wave of euphoria about finally being able to pee had passed, he let out a sigh of relief. It felt so good letting loose like this and he relished the feeling of emptying himself out as his stream continued to drum into the chamber pot, soon turning into the sound of water hitting water as the pot filled up. Laurence shoulders sagged and he slumped with every bit of fluid that poured out of him at a rapid speed until he entered a state of pure relaxation.

His stream continued for a good while, rushing out all the pent-up urine in his bladder. After what felt like a small eternity had passed, it tapered off. Soon enough only a few more spurts dribbled into the chamber pot and Laurence needed a second to get himself together after his body had tasted pure relief. 

He shook himself off before buttoning his pants up. As he stepped out from behind the curtain, he found Micolash and the station master talking with each other. 

“Feeling better, kid?”, the station master asked which made Laurence blush and nod. 

“Th.. thank you again.”, he said. “You saved my pants.” 

“Don't mention it.”, the station master said. “At least now I don't have to clean a second mess off the floor.”

“Um, what about the contents of the chamber pot?”, Laurence asked. He hadn't looked closely at it, but it had been apparent that this thing had gotten thoroughly filled up by his intense stream. 

“Don't worry, I take care of this. You came to the city for a reason, right? Just go do whatever you have planned. And if you want to repay me somehow, visit the Yharnam plumbing and ask them what takes them so long to come and fix the station restroom.” 

“Hm, we could do that.”, Laurence said. “Let's go, Micolash.” 

“Coming.”, Micolash, who had been silent during Laurence' talk with the station master, walked over to him. “I am glad that you made it out dry.” 

“Me too.”, Laurence smiled, still euphoric from having been able to piss. “Now let's make sure this restroom gets fixed.” 

“And when we are on the way, you can show me where the next public restroom is. In the meantime I started to need to pee to. Especially when I had to hear how you relieved yourself. It was quite loud, you know.” 

“You know, you shouldn't have needed to stay this close.”, Laurence said, a bit annoyed and feeling like his privacy had been invaded. 

“Someone needed to guard the door.”, Micolash just said and Laurence was aware that his friend merely had helped him out. 

“Alright, the next public rest room is around twenty minutes from here. Let's go.”


End file.
